Many users may have banking relationships with more than one financial institution. In this situation, each financial institution can release its own version of a mobile application for use by its members. However, the functionality provided by these mobile applications is oftentimes substantially similar. Accordingly, there is an opportunity in the industry to support the downloading of a single mobile application with systems and methods for customizing the mobile application based upon a user association with one or more entities, which include, but are not limited to, one or more financial institutions or entities related to financial institutions.